Ballonz Boy
Balloonz Boy is a Super Minecraft Kid hater. Who Balloon Boy really is Balloon Boy, abbreviated to BB on the Custom Night screen, is a new animatronic and an antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Appearance Balloon Boy is a human-like animatronic with a round body, peach-colored skin, large blue eyes, an orange triangular nose, red-brown hair, and a toothy grin. Like the other new animatronics, he has blushed cheeks, which are colored rosy red. He wears a red and blue vertically striped shirt with two black buttons down the middle. The propeller cap he wears also bears the same pattern. He wears blue pants and simple, brown shoes. His arms are stubby and thin with fingerless, round hands. In his right hand, he holds a large, red and yellow striped balloon, and in his left hand, he holds a sign that reads "Balloons!". Behavior BB is completely inactive on Night 1, meaning that he will only start to move on Night 2. He starts in the Game Area and will eventually come to The Office via the Left Air Vent. With each of his movements, the player can hear him saying "Hello," "Hi," or simply giggling. BB will not show up on any cameras except the Game Area and the Left Air Vent, keeping his path of approach hidden. Balloon Boy is the only animatronic that will not kill the night guard, but rather disable the lights (the Air Vent Lights and Flashlight). When the lights are disabled by Balloon Boy, the player is especially vulnerable to Foxy's attack, as he can no longer be stunned with the now disabled Flashlight. Putting the head on while he is looking into The Office through the vent until the player hears him crawling back through the vents will prevent him from fully entering The Office. Upon exiting the vent, he will return to the Game Area, and his cycle will repeat. However, the player should be advised that the banging noise might possibly be an animatronic besides Balloon Boy entering or exiting The Office or vents. After that, once Balloon Boy enters, his body will be fully visible, and nothing will make him leave, therefore making the entire night almost impossible (unless the player is close enough to 6 AM or if Foxy never enters the hall, which may rarely occur if Foxy's A.I. is set to 0 on the Custom Night). He will not enter The Office if the player puts on the Freddy Fazbear Head while he is in the Left Air Vent's blind spot. If the player pulls up the Monitor while BB is in the Left Air Vent's blind spot, he will enter The Office while laughing constantly. Once inside, he disables the Flashlight, as well as the Left and Right Air Vent's blind spot lights. This leaves the player susceptible to Foxy's attack, as well as being unable to check each vent's blind spot for other animatronics. Once inside The Office, BB will not leave until the night ends, should the night guard survive. Category:Haters